Qui est à l'appareil
by xNJx
Summary: 3h32. Du matin. Votre portable sonne. 'Allô 'fait Fury, grognon d'être réveillé en pleine nuit. 'En fait il n'y a que vous qui soyez encore tout seul et à demi aveugle'fait la voix de Wade. Fury marmonne quand le petit connard raccroche. 'Je vais tous les buter, un jour'


_**Qui est à l'appareil ?**_

...

NDA : Blâmez Lady Gaga et Beyoncé pour ceci. Vraiment.

…

« Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Tony entend distinctement des fous rires d'abrutis à l'autre bout du fil. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Wade et Peter. Très drôle. Vous savez il est quelle heure, putain ? »

Et raccroche.

…

Steve sursaute. Qui a changé sa sonnerie, bordel ? Et c'est quoi, déjà, _Love Game_? Le soldat attrape l'appareil, le fait chuter au sol, le ramasse et trop tard. Un appel manqué.

…

Loki en a marre de cet saleté de téléphone portable. Il soupire, attrape tout de même l'appareil et décroche.

« Mon frère, » fait la voix brusque et lourde de son « frère ».

Le dieu est tenté de raccrocher, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais se reprend.

« Quoi ? » soupire-t-il, dans un ton qui se veux très ennuyé, pour lui faire comprendre, tout simplement, qu'il l'emmerde.

« Je voulais te parler de...et. de...et puis tu sais... »

Mais Loki n'écoute déjà plus. Lorsqu'il revient d'avoir passé un coup de balai dans l'appartement, il lève les sourcils d'exaspération en remarquant que son « frère » parle toujours tout seul et n'a même pas remarqué son absence de réaction. Il décide donc de raccrocher.

Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

…

Steve le tient, cette fois ci. Il va enfin pouvoir répondre. Lorsqu'il décroche, une voix truquée -sans doute celle de Tony, ou bien est-ce Wade- mais on articule distinctement -comme pour se foutre de sa gueule :

« Tu connais Sarah ? »

Steve fronce les sourcils. « Sarah qui ? »

« Sarah Croche, »

Et ça raccroche.

…

Peter a décidé d'arrêter les canulars téléphoniques lorsque Natasha est venue le gronder. Apparemment, Bruce aurait détruit leur chambre à cause d'une mauvaise blague au téléphone.

Ces gamins, je vous jure.

…

Tony s'ennuie. Il attrape son portable, fait défiler ses contacts, s'arrête sur L. L comme Loki. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Allô ? »

« Allô ? » répète Tony, en camouflant un peu sa voix.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » fait Tony.

Un silence se fait. Tony pense que le dieu a sans doute raccroché, puis il entend un rire :

« Tony, je te manque tant que ça ? »

Tony raccroche.

…

Rocket aime cette blague. Il attrape son portable et compose un numéro au hasard.

« Allô ? »

Tiens. Cette voix lui dit quelque chose. Mais c'est...c'est Iron Man ?

Alors Rocket a envie de se taper une bonne tranche de rigolade. Il attrape son fidèle ami et lui tend le téléphone.

« Allô ? » répète Tony.

« Je s'appelle Groot, »

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Je s'appelle Groot, je s'appelle Groot, je s'appelle Groot. Je s'appelle Groot ? Je s'appelle Groot ! »

Un bruit crépite à l'autre bout du fil, puis une voix retentit :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle JARVIS ! »

Groot recule et trébuche, effrayé.

…

Phil Coulson se mord la lèvre. Il a enfin réussi à se procurer le numéro de Steve. Il aimerait l'appeler pour lui faire part de son admiration. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment commencer ? Il attendait toujours les autographes sur sa précieuse collection de carte...

« Allô ? » fait la voix tant aimée à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais Phil raccroche, intimidé.

…

Steve fronce les sourcils. _Un message._ D'un numéro masqué. Il l'ouvre.

« Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi ? »

Mais what ?

…

Cette fois ci, c'est Loki qui l'appelle. Tony en perd ses moyens, fait tomber son StarkPhone au sol avant de se reprendre en haussant les sourcils. C'est quoi l'objet de cet appel, au juste ? Au départ, ils échangent des banalités, si bien que c'en est terrifiant. Puis Tony fait, sûr de lui :

« Tu pourrais passer ? Ou je pourrais venir te voir... »

Il entend un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu cherches quoi, au juste ? »

Tony sourit et flirtes. Peut être juste un peu, allez.

« Rien de particulier. Juste un verre, je me sens seul. »

« Ah, je vois. Et tu n'as pas d'ami avec qui partager ce verre ? »

Tony s'éclaircit la voix. « Si, si bien sûr. Mais je n'ai aucun ami à qui j'ai envie de faire toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire... »

Loki ricane à nouveau, puis lâche son adresse, se prêtant au jeu de séduction, lui aussi.

…

« Allez, un dernier ma mygale ! » gémit Wade, presque à genoux en tenant le téléphone d'une main.

Peter serre les dents. « Putain arrête avec tes blagues au téléphone, on va se faire virer de l'équipe, de la tour, de la planète Terre par Hulk. »

« T'es pas marrant. »

…

Natasha ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Elle aussi, elle aimerait bien faire des blagues au téléphone, après tout. On lui reproche son manque d'humour.

Alors elle compose le numéro de Phil. Celui ci décroche presque aussitôt.

« Vous attendiez le coup de fil de quelqu'un ? » fait-elle.

Phil renifle simplement. « De Steve. »

Natasha n'a sûrement pas le même sens de l'humour lorsqu'elle dit : « Pas besoin d'attendre. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il voulait sortir avec vous, alors foncez. »

Puis elle raccroche. Elle glousse en pensant à Phil qui est sûrement en train de courir dans la rue, un bouquet de rose sous un bras, une bouteille de champagne dans l'autre. Puis se reprend.

Ce n'était définitivement pas drôle. Pas son truc donc.

…

Le lendemain, Loki appelle. Tony fixe le portable avant de décrocher. Il est en pleine réunion, mais les autres semble se foutre totalement du fait que le patron soit sur son portable. Et puis c'est le petit stagiaire qui parle là. Tony s'excuse et se lève, prétextant que l'appel est important.

Lorsqu'il décroche, il entend un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu sais, » gémit Loki, « je suis actuellement en train de tester à nouveau cette chose que tu m'as faite hier soir, mais c'est, oh oui, moins drôle sans toi... »

Tony sens une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque lorsqu'il entend Loki gémir des « oui, oui, oh oui » à son oreille. Non...Loki n'a tout de même pas...

« Et... » gémit Loki, la voix légèrement cassée -sûrement à force d'avoir crier hier soir, Loki est un de ces gars sonores pendant les rapports- « j'avoue que si ta bite était en moi à cet instant précis, je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour- »

« Bordel Loki, j'arrive ! »

Il raccroche et se met à courir dans les couloirs.

…

Steve rentre chez lui, furieux. Il saisit son portable et compose le numéro de téléphone de Natasha. Elle décroche sur les dernières tonalités, la voix endormie.

« Peux-tu me dire pour Coulson était persuadé que je voulais sortir avec lui, Nat ? »

« J'en sais foutre rien. Tu couches avec qui tu veux, Stevie. »

« Nonnononononon, attends deux secondes là ! C'est toi qui lui a dit de venir chez moi, en courant sous la pluie avec des roses et une bouteille de- »

« OH BORDEL !? MAIS CA C'EST TROP DRÔLE ! »

Derrière Natasha, on entend Bruce grogner « putain Nat il est encore tôt pour être levé ». Steve enchaîne :

« Et ce matin à l'entraînement je l'ai croisé. Pas un mot échangé, il a même détourné le regard avant de quitter la pièce. »

Natasha explose de rire. Steve raccroche. Pourquoi est-il le seul mec sérieux ?

…

 _Un message._ De Clint. En conversation groupée.

« Salut les mecs -désolé Natasha- je reviens de ma campagne ! Ma petite famille va bien mais je me suis dit qu'il était temps de reprendre le taf. Qui veux sortir boire un coup ce soir ? »

Aussitôt, des réponses affluent -Clint est ravi...au début... :

« Occupée, dîner avec Bruce pour anniv de rencontre, » écrit Natasha.

Bruce l'imite l'instant suivant.

« J'ai un rencard, » fait Tony.

« Pareil. Et puis tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool. Et puis je m'en fous que tu sois de retour, » tape Loki.

« Je vais voir ma fiancée, » envoie Thor.

« Je vais me coucher tôt. » écrit Steve avant de se déconnecter précipitamment.

« Je vais voir les Tortues Ninja avec Wade. » termine Peter.

Clint est stupéfait. C'est quoi ce plan ? « Bon, beh je rentre chez moi alors. »

…

« Tu fais quoi ? » envoie Tony à Loki, alors qu'il s'emmerde en réunion.

Loki ne répond que le soir même. « J'étais avec un ami. »

Tony sens quelque chose le piquer à l'intérieur de lui même. _Dis lui juste ok, bonne nuit._

« Et c'était qui, ce mec ? » écrit à la place Tony.

L'instant suivant, il reçoit un appel de Loki. A nouveau, il se lève et s'excuse -de toute façon il n'écoutait pas.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Tony ? » fait la voix de Loki, agacée.

« Je suis déso- »

« Tu es jaloux ? » le coupe-t-il.

Tony reste silencieux pendant un moment. Son silence est éloquent à souhait. Loki soupire.

« On est pas ensemble, Tony, » avance Loki, comme une évidence. « On couche ensemble, il y a une nuance. Alors si je veux voir d'autres gens et coucher avec un autre mec je- »

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Loki grogne. « Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, tu es au courant de ça ? »

Puis une voix appelle Loki derrière. « Reviens te coucher, Lo »

Tony raccroche.

…

Steve se décide à l'appeler, au final. Cette situation ne peux plus durer. Et Natasha n'est décidément pas résolue à aller s'excuser auprès du pauvre Phil.

« Al-allô ? »

« A l'huile ? » sourit Steve. Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel Steve se flagelle d'avoir fait une blague aussi beurk. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

« Désolé, » se reprend Steve.

« Non, c'était marrant. Je suis juste fatigué alors je n'ai pas saisi tout de suite. »

Steve sourit. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Phil semble hésiter. « Comment je pourrais aller ? J'ai été si idiot de croire que tu voudrais sortir avec moi. »

Steve soupire. « Mais je veux bien sortir avec toi. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que Natasha ait pu s'amuser de cette situation alors qu'elle n'avait rien de drôle. Tu aurais dû me le demander, c'est tout. »

« Mais j'ai demandé ! »

Steve se souvient un instant du message en numéro masqué. « Merde, » jure-t-il, « je suis désolé, c'était un numéro masqué, j'ai cru que c'était une blague de Wade ou de Tony, ou de...bref. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien, » fait Phil, puis le silence s'installe.

Alors Steve déclare : « Ce soir, on pourrait aller dîner. »

…

Peter est surpris que Wade l'ait écouté. Bon, il envoie encore des blagues par sms mais ça s'arrête là. Puis Peter le surprend un soir à discuter avec Loki.

« Nooooon. T'as baisé avec Stark ? »

Il entend un ricanement à l'autre bout du fil. Que...quoi ? Tony et Loki couchent ensemble ? Alors que l'un a jeté l'autre par la fenêtre et qu'ils ne peuvent naturellement pas se blairer ? Qu'ils ont pleins de trucs qui les éloignent et que-

« Elle est grosse sa bite ? »

« WADE ! » s'exclame Peter, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclame à son tour Loki.

Mais Peter quitte le salon en se bouchant les oreilles.

…

Combien de fois Loki a-t-il essayé de l'appeler à nouveau ? Et combien de fois Tony a-t-il ignoré l'appel ? Au moins, il pouvait se concentrer sur ses réunions.

Un soir, au bureau, il reçoit un message de Loki. Il ne l'ouvre pas, le supprime sans même y porter plus d'attention. Il n'aurait pas du commencer ce petit jeu. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de son bureau -pour y récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui- il découvre Loki assis sur ce bureau -celui sur lequel il avait fantasmé de le voir et de le prendre.

L'enculé lui sourit, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir et d'un jean. Tony ne sait pas ce qu'il porte en haut, mais lorsque Loki ouvre le manteau, il a très vite la réponse. Loki ne porte rien, dévoilant son torse sur lequel sa langue aime tant se promener pour le voir trembler.

« Bonsoir, Tony. Bonne journée au boulot ? »

Tony verrouille la porte avec un grand sourire.

…

Natasha envoie un message à Clint. Elle s'excuse et lui dit que tout le monde sera à la Tour Stark ce soir et qu'il a intérêt de se pointer.

…

Conversation groupée, à nouveau.

« Bravo pour le mariage ! » fait Peter, à l'intention de Bruce et Natasha.

« Bravo pour vous deux, » fait Natasha, à l'intention de Tony et Loki.

« Bravo pour votre appart, » fait Clint, à l'intention de Peter et Wade.

« Bravo pour votre relation ! » fait Bruce, à l'intetion de Steve et Phil.

« Et Bravo au nouveau Roi d'Asgard ! » fait Tony, à l'intention de Thor.

…

3h32. Du matin. Votre portable sonne.

« Allô ? » fait Fury, grognon d'être réveillé en pleine nuit.

« En fait il n'y a que vous qui soyez encore tout seul et à demi aveugle, » fait la voix de Wade.

Fury marmonne quand le petit connard raccroche. « Je vais tous les buter, un jour. »

…

 _The end,_

 _Qui est à l'appareil ? By xNJx_

…


End file.
